1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a combination lock, and more particularly to a combination lock with latch bolt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional locks for doors, office cabinets and desks are generally used in conjunction with keys. If the keys are lost, it will be a problem to open the locks. Conventional locks with latch bolts are usually adopted in sliding doors consisting of a front door portion and a rear door portion slidably connected together. The lock is generally installed at one side of the front door. When the user inserts a key into a keyway of the lock, he/she has to turn the key through 270 degrees and then through another 90 degrees to cause a projection at a bottom side of the lock to force a slide piece to displace, thereby causing a latch bolt to extend rearwardly to fasten a retain hole in the rear door portion. In order to open the lock, the key is turned reversely to cause the latch bolt to retract so that the sliding door may be slidably pulled open sideways.